A trip to the Mall
by Haoi
Summary: Carlos' parents were deported on his eighteenth birthday, leaving him in the care of his Godfather: James. But the sadness was too much and James decided to take the Latino to the mall. That's when love at first sight truly comes into effect. Cargan smut and thinks like that. M rating for that. Taking requests :3


**A/N - I have failed. Failed in writing a short oneshot and failed in my punctuality of writing this fic. I don't even think it's that good :C**

**So anyway here is my next fanfic. More comments after the story as this is very long. 9000+ long (I am so sorry.) It has Cargan smut in it though :3 and James fancying Kendall. So without further ado: here it is :3**

* * *

_**A trip to the Mall **_

* * *

"Deported!" The shrill voice echoed around the office of the brunette's apartment. "Why?"

James sat on the swivel chair facing two Mexican people: one a woman the other a man. They both had sad expressions plastered amongst their faces, the woman was near to tears as she was a shock as the brunette.

"Yes, Mr. Diamond." The man spoke his accent clear and crisp. "We had a contract with the police that we are able to stay until our little boy is eighteen and he turns eighteen today."

The brunette rubbed his hands together thinking of a way to let the parents stay. He wasn't just going to give them up that easily. They practically raised him also ever since they arrived at his household when he was five looking for a job. The woman took care of James like a son while the man was a Gardner that always played with James when he got lonely. Now the age of twenty-three James thought of something, anything, to get the people he liked to stay. He sighed seeing the woman again, this time her expression is gone and is now smiling.

"It's okay James." Her accent was also crisp as she spoke in a slow tender tone. "We signed the contract and we are going to be okay."

The brunette nodded feeling hopeless that he hadn't thought of any ideas yet. His mind goes back to the son they had whilst under the care of the Diamonds. His eyes widened and he looked at the parents who were looking back into his hazel eyes.

"What about Carlos? Did you tell him?" He asked the questions being said as they came to mind. "You said he turns eighteen today? Why isn't he with you?"

The questions were flooding the room and both Carlos' parents couldn't handle all the questions. They flashed a look to each other as they were hearing their boss speak out his questions. Giving a sigh, the man spoke:

"We haven't told him yet, he's in school right now though and after school we will tell him."

James groaned, how could they lie to their son? There was one question that came into mind: protection. They wanted to protect their little boy from the harm of the police considering that they were going to be gone from their lives. Another question came into mind as he was thinking about Carlos.

"Who's going to look after him?"

[Line Break]

Carlos waited in front of the diner he was instructed by his parents. His happy self couldn't help but bounce up and down as he saw the pickup truck pull over and out came his parents. His smile became even bigger as he saw James exit the truck as well. His best friend is there with his parents, this would be the best day ever.

"Hey Carlos!" James called out as he hugged the Latino. "Happy Birthday Man!"

Carlos hugged back as he saw his parents behind James' back smiling proudly that their son is now eighteen, a fully grown and mature adult. James stopped hugging the Latino who then rushed to his parents.

"Papi! Mami!" He extended both arms and the man and the woman hugged the boy tightly as if they were leaving at this instant.

"Happy Birthday Hijo." Carlos' mom said as she held her tears trying not to cry. "Oh how you've grown."

"Thanks, shall we get something to eat now?"

The group laughed at the comment of the Latino boy. James couldn't help but laugh along. He loved this family a lot, it was like they were his second family considering his parents were never home and they would just shrug him off every time he did something good. He noticed the Latino turn around to face him and he beamed his happiness. James falsely returned the gesture knowing full well what is to happen after his birthday dinner.

After eating several deserts and laughs were exchanged within one another the atmosphere went quiet, only the sound of the clattering of plates and the soft whispers of the other customers were being heard. Carlos noticed the sudden silence.

"What's wrong? You guys don't look to happy anymore." Carlos wondered his eye from his parents to James and then back again. "Is something bad happening?"

His father gave out a long sigh before his mother burst into tears. Carlos' eyes suddenly went watery and his throat went dry. He couldn't breath as he tried to see what was happening around him. His mother crying for no reason. Unless there is a reason.

"Mami, what's wrong?"

A sigh again from his father as he patted his strong hand on his wife's back trying to console her.

"We're being deported Hijo." The man finally said. "but you aren't."

Carlos' eyes were wide with shock. James anticipated the whole scenario and he could tell that Carlos was upset. His hazel eyes watered for the tragedy unfolding in front of him. He tried to reach for Carlos' shoulder but it was flicked away by the Latino boy. Tears were now streaming down his face dropping on the diner table creating a small puddle.

"B-but why?" He suddenly blurted out attracting people to the scene. "H-how could you just leave it till now."

"We didn't want to ruin your studies Carlos." His mother said as she finally stopped crying. "Please try to understan-"

"No!" Carlos shook his head. "I don't want you to leave me on my own. Where will I stay? What will I do now?"

His father reached across the table and placed both hands on the sobbing boy's shoulders. The said boy's head was staring down not wanting to make eye contact with his father. His hands were scrunched up into a ghost white fist.

"Look at me Carlos." His father commanded a small stern voice with it.

Carlos looked at his father, his eyes were also watery and he could tell he was about to cry also. He sniffed as he tried to speak but that lump in his throat prevented him to.

"Now when you're ready I would like to tell you the only option we can give you."

The Latino boy nodded and his shoulders were released and he immediately bowed his head again looking at his legs, teardrops falling on his nice blue jeans.

"Okay…Listen closely and Mr. Diamond-" James immediately looked up to Carlos' father, "-you might want to listen also."

James' hand got clammy all of a sudden no knowing why the man sitting opposite Carlos wanted him to listen as well. His forehead grew hot and sweat beads formed, it was like he was chucked into a fauna with his clothes on and it was turned to maximum. He didn't even know why he was feeling like this; the man only asked him to listen.

"This may come to a surprise to you and I am okay with you hating me and my wife."

"I will never hate you." James suddenly blurted out feeling the tension rising as he said it. The Latino boy beside him finally stopped sobbing but his brown eyes are still filled with tears that threatened to fall at any given moment.

"Hold on to that thought." The woman then said as she reached to grab James' hand trying to brace him for what's going to come.

"Like I said, feel free to leave after this explanation. I wouldn't judge you for it. Same for you Carlos."

Both boys nodded both have a saddened expression now with a hint of confusion.

"Carlos your one and only option is that you must stay with your godfather…"

Carlos widened his eyes slightly; he had a godfather? He was never informed about the situation. The only thing his father and mother ever told him was that he was born in the States while his parents weren't. they never told him about them being illegal immigrants or anything that would discourage him. After a while of being silent he realised that they did all of this so that Carlos can have a better life but at what cost?

"I have a Godfather?" Carlos spoke up a slight tremble in his voice.

His father just nodded and James wanted to speak up but was silenced by a squeeze of his hand due to Carlos' mother. It was as if she was telling him to wait because there was more coming; there was.

"That's right Hijo." The father nodded. "It's James."

Almost instantly both James and Carlos' eyes widened. Both were shocked at the revelation. James moved his hands away and wiped them on his dark blue jeans. "I'll be waiting outside."

James left without another word, clear thoughts were going through his mind about Carlos. 'I'm his godfather. How?' This thought was the only thing going through his mind. He wanted to know so badly yet there was something that told him that this was a family affair and he didn't want to get involved. He opened the diner door and headed for the truck and leaned against it hands covering his face as he groaned loudly.

Carlos watched James, his newly announced godfather. He was worrying for his friend, best friend, as he looked awful outside in the cold air. He then looked at his parents.

"B-but why?" Carlos stuttered and placed his hands on his face again starting to sob.

Both his parents felt terrible at what they had said and done. They watched as their child sobbed all the ache away. Then his father placed a hand on his shoulder and so did his wife.

"Remember this Hijo. We will always be with you." His father smiled trying to comfort him.

"That's right. No matter what James will always be with you and he will protect you with all his life." His mother added.

Carlos nodded again before staying quiet. They all left the diner and went in the truck Carlos and James sitting beside each other both quiet. The engine roared to life and they went to James' apartment.

-x-x-x-

Upon arriving at James' apartment there were cops outside waiting for something, or someone. They watched as the truck was parked by the curb and everyone inside exited the vehicle. A policeman went up to them clipboard in hand he asked with a stern and strong voice,

"Mr. and Mrs. Garcia?"

The wife and the husband nodded slowly. They were accepting that this was their time to go and never questioned back.

"Are you ready?" The policeman asked again.

Carlos looked from the policeman to his parents and back again. His heart was thumping faster and he got nervous, he didn't know they were going to be deported today on his birthday. His tears were welling up again as he rubbed his eyes trying to hold them off. James placed a hand on his back and rubbed it slowly trying his best to be supportive.

"Yes we are officer, our things have already been sent to the location and we have said are goodbyes."

"Very well follow me." The officer said and diverted them to the police car ready to take them to the nearest airport.

Carlos followed them to the car tears streaming down his tanned skin now. The brunette also followed his face the same expression as Carlos. He will missed the two, **they **were his real parents not the other ones. They waved their goodbyes and James hesitated his before finally letting go.

"James, please take care of him. We trust you." Carlos' mother said and James nodded.

"I will."

Carlos started crying now, wailing his goodbyes trying to make a scene. James too was crying but not as much as Carlos. He hugged the wailing boy and he hugged back staining the clothes a darker colour than they were. Then the police cars started their engines and they left. Carlos had stopped crying and was now watching his parents leave him.

"Come on lets go inside." James said after a moment of silence.

Carlos nodded before following the brunette inside his apartment.

-x-x-x-

Days, Weeks, Months have passed since the day of the deportation and Carlos never felt any better. His grades have been going down; he hasn't been eating well; his overall happiness dipped down and James got worried. Every night when he felt really horrible he would sneak into James' room and sleep there. James never rejected the offering and in fact embraced it as he knows what he was feeling.

James was lying on his bed his pyjamas wrapping around his skin with a warm delight as he placed both hands behind his head. He thought about his responsibility as a guardian to Carlos. Though he is eighteen now he wants to be there for him. He thought of reasons to cheer him up but every attempt ended up with either Carlos crying or James messing up. He sighed to himself as he turned and faced the window. The moon illuminating his room like a lamp. Then the door creaked open. He looked immediately to who it was, already knowing who. Carlos looked terrible as he wiped tears from his puffy red eyes and he stood at the doorframe waiting for James to notice him. James sighed again and he waved Carlos over to come to his bed.

The Latino boy nodded and climbed on the soft mattress facing the wall away from James. James can hear him sniffling as he can see him hug himself obviously feeling cold.

Sighing again he pulled the boy closer. The boy then gave out his cries as he turned and hugged the brunette back. He was staining the bed sheets and his shirt a darker colour again as he hugged him tightly.

"It's okay." James cooed trying to calm the crying boy.

"B-b-but it hurts." Carlos managed to say before he continued crying. "I wish they would come back or let me come with them."

James felt his heart give as he saw his godson in pain. He never wanted this either but he had no choice; Carlos was his best friend and valued him deeply as his own brother.

"Look." James said trying to think of something to say. "It's Saturday tomorrow and I don't have work and you don't have school so why don't we go to the mall?"

Carlos hesitated before he stopped crying and got out of James embrace and he looked at James' hazel eyes big in the darkness. He nodded his head slowly before giving a faint smile. "I guess it would be fine."

James smiled with him before embracing him again. And he kissed the boy's dark locks before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-x-x-x-

The next morning felt like it was last night. The atmosphere clearly staying overnight as James woke up eyes focusing on the brightly lit room. His brows furrowed as he saw that the person lying beside him was gone. He got out of bed and quickly rushed about the place before finally landing his eyes on the Latino curled up into a ball on the cream coloured sofa in his living room. James frowned before coming up to him.

"Hey. How long have you been here?" He called out before sitting beside him.

"I just woke up like five minutes ago." He said with a smile, something James never understood. He would smile in the mornings then his energy gets spent till he becomes really sad by the end of the day. He slapped his hand behind the Latino's back before rubbing it in slow circles.

"Get changed so we can go out already."

"At eight o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah. Come on go on take a shower then get dressed and just for you I'll take half the time I usually get prepared at."

Carlos rolled his eyes before leaving to go to his room to take a shower. James smiled as he saw his godson go to his room an almost cheery atmosphere has begun to form all over the place washing out the bad ones.

"I just hope everything goes well today." He then said to himself as he went to his room to get ready.

-x-x-x-

The traffic wasn't that bad and Carlos and James found themselves arriving at the mall earlier than James anticipated. They got out and they headed for the great double doors of the mall. Once inside they found that a lot of people have already gathered and they watched as they came in and out of shops like bees in a honeycomb.

"Let's get breakfast first." James suggested and Carlos complied. They headed for a café that was inside the giant mall and they sat down by the big windows displaying the open world.

It was great seeing all the people buzz around as they laughed and smiled. Their cheery demeanour was rubbing off onto the two boys as they ordered. James opting for a nice warm coffee while Carlos ordered hot chocolate and two chocolate muffins.

"So what are you planning on buying today?" James asked as the waitress went away to do their orders.

"I…well…I don't have money. This whole trip was unexpected so I don't…" Carlos grumbled the last words of the sentence incoherently as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay Carlos, I'll pay for everything. Unless it's something that I would be held responsible as a guardian."

"Like What?"

"Like…um…I don't know." James said a slight blush of embarrassment came to his face when the waitress arrived. She smiled and handed the two what they ordered.

The two sat quietly as the awkward silence crept in after their previous discussion. Carlos eating the muffin as fast as he could before offering James the other one in which the said boy shook his head 'no'. Carlos pouted but then shrugged his shoulders before stuffing the muffing into his mouth again.

"Ready to go?" James asked rushing the Latino with his food.

Carlos nodded his head before standing up and picking up the cup of hot chocolate that he still never drank out of. He was confused to why James was rushing him but he could tell why when he looked to where James was looking; it was Kendall, his 'crush'.

"Oh I totally get it." Carlos said as he nodded his head slowly before taking James' wrist. "Lets go then, unless you're planning on talking to him?"

James' face went redder again before giving a cough as he stood grabbing his coffee. Kendall was like a heaven to him first meeting him in one of Carlos' PTA meetings. It was like he melted into those green eyes the moment his hazel ones saw them. He was coming closer, he was coming closer!

"Let's go quick!" James said grabbing Carlos' hand then running out of the café.

"Wait James." Carlos said trying not to spill his hot beverage. "He didn't even see us."

"Whatever lets just go and do the things you want okay?"

Carlos giggled before nodding his head and heading to a store he always goes to when he wasn't feeling down: the shoe store. Carlos loved shoe shopping; he spends all his money on shoes-much to James' disappointment.

"Take me shoe shopping!" He said trying to stop himself from bouncing up and down in case he spilled the drink.

"Now what did I tell you about shoe shopping?"

"It's bad for me _blah blah blah" _Carlos said mimicking James' nagging voice before giving a pout and his best puppy dog eyes. "Pweeeaase."

James gave out an annoyed groan before nodding his head smiling seeing Carlos jump up with joy spilling his drink on the tiled floor.

"Oops." the Latino said handing James his drink. "Hold this so I can rush into the store and look for shoes!"

Without another word Carlos was already half way in the store looking at all the assortment of shoes. He was excited like a kid at the candy store seeing all the shoes he can potentially buy-courtesy of James Diamond.

James gave a slow groan as he already saw through the wide clear windows that Carlos was fighting someone over a pair of black hi tops. He rushed to the store and dropping the wasted coffee and hot chocolate in the trash can before seeing that Carlos was holding onto the hi tops protectively against his chest and rushing behind James.

James turned around an angry expression painted across his face and one eyebrow raised itself asking what he just did. "Care to explain?"

"I'll tell you instead." The boy Carlos was fighting stood up from the ground to where Carlos knocked him to. "I had hold of the shoes first but he just grabbed it out of my hand!"

"No. I had it first." Carlos said still hiding behind James. "You saw right James?"

James looked back again at Carlos before looking around the store. Everyone, _everyone_, was looking at him and Carlos. His cheeks suddenly flashed red and he pulled Carlos to the counter to quickly pay for the shoes and leave the store.

Carlos smiled as he placed the shoes on the counter waiting for someone to serve them. His eyes glazed by another brunette haired man, he was shorter than James but still taller than Carlos. When he turned around he noticed Carlos and his mouth opened out slightly gaping before James noticed the boy.

"Um…Excuse me?" James called out still trying to see the look on the boy's face. "We'll take these please."

James pushed the shoes towards the boy who snapped awake before responding with a silent nod, eyes not leaving the Latino. He went to the backroom to try and find the box the shoes belonged to.

Carlos also looked amazed by the brunette. He found the boy hot. His cheeks were slightly hot as he looked away from the space where the boy was standing and looked directly passed James. James noticing the slight tint of pink on the boy's face before he moved standing in front of him.

"No." He said sternly and Carlos tensed up before his cheeks blushed again.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Carlos stuttered before averting his eyes away from James but the brunette just kept moving into view.

"Yes you do and I forbid it?"

"Forbid it?" Carlos raised an eyebrow. "I mean yeah sure he's hot but you don't have a say to who I want."

"I think that's a job for a guardian and guess who I am?"

Carlos gave a huff and folded his arms across his chest closing his eyes. James was right but he just wanted to see the boy one more time before they left.

"E-excuse me sir?" The brunette worker stuttered because James was glaring at him. "H-here you go. That will be Forty-nine dollars please."

James kept glaring at him before handing the boy a crisp fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change. Let's go Carlos."

"But I need a bag."

"No you don't I'll carry it for you." James retorted before leaving the store and waiting impatiently for Carlos to come to him.

Carlos bit his lower lip before looking back at his godfather. He wanted to talk to the boy a little bit longer before he could go. "I guess I'll see you later." He finally said to the brunette working on the counter who just nodded back in response. It was safe to say that both boys couldn't stop staring at each other making James huff in annoyance.

Carlos emerged from the store the tint of pink still on his cheeks. He sighed looking at James before standing beside the tall brunette. "So where to next?"

James shrugged his shoulders not really knowing either but he was keeping a close eye in his godson from now on. Sure he was eighteen and it would be okay to be dating but he didn't want to let Carlos date; not yet.

"Then can we go back inside the store?" Carlos chanced maybe James will agree.

'No' was the reply Carlos got before James headed for another store, this one selling some of the products he endorsed. Carlos sighed following the man heading to the store before looking back and not seeing the other boy behind the counter anymore. He gave a slight frown before he entered the store with James.

"Mr. Diamond!" One of the workers said as she approached the man carrying the shoe box. "Why are you here so early?"

"I was just…shoe shopping." James replied handing the box to Carlos who gave another huff.

"Hey, James can I go home now."

"No you may not Carlos because you will go back to that store and flirt with the guy."

"Not if he flirts with me first." Carlos stuck out a tongue seeing the worker rather stunned at the short argument. He gave her an apologetic smile which she returned with a thumbs up. "Please, I promise I won't go to him and the store I'll go straight home."

James pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a long winded sigh. He quickly nodded his head hearing Carlos jump with glee and the Latino boy went out of the store.

"Am I going to regret this?" James asked the girl in front of him, she just stared blankly before smiling awkwardly and giving another thumbs up.

-x-x-x-

Carlos opened the door of the apartment and rushed to his room to try on the shoes. He was actually excited about these pair. It just caught his eyes when he walked in, sure he had to fight over it with someone, but it was worth it. He lifted the cover and it revealed the shoes but there was a yellow sticky note stuck to one of the pairs.

_Hey I couldn't help but notice how beautiful your chocolate brown eyes were when you looked my way. Turn this note and it will reveal my number, call me if you want xxx_

Just like what the note had stated Carlos turned the note around and there it was: his number. Carlos' heart raced inside his chest as he felt hot. He wasn't sure why he was feeling it but he was and he dug into his pockets and pulled out his phone; unlocking it quickly to type the boy's number. Before he pressed the green call button he paused, was it too early? What if James found out? The questions pondered around his head before giving a shrug as he tapped the green button. '_James should just mind his own business_'

The phone was ringing; Carlos definitely sweating right now as if he was already doing it. He chewed on his bottom lip waiting for the boy to pick up then the line clicked:

"H-hello? Who is this?"

The voice was a whisper and slightly nervous. Carlos bit his lip again after he opened it. He was unsure about it now and he wanted to hang up but it was so rude, Carlos hated doing this. "H-hi its me the guy from the store earlier."

"Oh. Well hey I can't really talk right now because I'm working but can I phone you again later?"

Carlos nodded his head before realizing that the brunette couldn't see him. He smiled as he heard his voice, angelic in every way. "Yeah sure."

The line then got cut off as Carlos gave a contented sigh. In his head he knew that this guy might be the one, but he didn't want to jump into conclusions just yet. His phone rang again and he looked at the screen. He gave a groan as he noticed that it was his protective godfather: James.

"Yes?" He said after answering it.

"Are you home yet? Oh god you aren't out with him are you? I went by the shoe store and he wasn't there. Carlos you better not be lying to me!"

Carlos groaned again at hearing all the things James was saying. He wasn't doing anything with the guy, not yet, all he did was phone him.

"Yes. NO. I haven't said anything yet!"

James was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "Okay fine I believe you this time but just in case take a picture of your room and send it to me."

"What?"

"I said take a picture of your room and send it to me, you know so I don't think you're lying to me."

Carlos gave a sigh before he hang up and went to the camera option of his phone and snapped a picture of his room. Then he immediately sent it to the protective guardian with the following message attached: 'See I am home!'

The tall brunette replied seconds later saying 'good I'll bring home lunch 'kay?'

Carlos didn't bother replying before he sat on his bed and tried on the shoes; perfect fit. He wore both and paraded round his room as he felt them so comfortable around his feet. Then he noticed his phone vibrate in his bed and he rushed quickly to it and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" He said whispering trying not to get caught by god knows what.

"Yeah Hi its me again guy from shoe store?"

"Oh hi." Carlos smiled hearing the voice again he lied back down on his bed staring at the white ceiling. "Are you on a break?"

"Yeah, so I was just thinking…t-that I- we should…ummm…"

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Carlos finally said still smiling he was wondering seeing the boy's flushed face as he stuttered out the invitation.

"Y-yeah s-so c-can you?" The boy's stammering got worse.

"Well I don't know if my '_guardian_' will be able to allow it but I'll try tomorrow."

"That's great I guess I'll see you at the mall?"

"Yeah. See you. By the way what's your name?"

"Logan. You?"

"Carlos."

"What a pretty name." Logan said before hanging up making the Latino blush as he dropped his phone and closed his eyes at the thought of going out with Logan. That is if he was allowed knowing his godfather.

-x-x-x-

"Carlos! Carlos! I'm home!" James called out holding a brown bag between his chest. "I know I said lunch but it's a bit too late for that so I brought in takeaway instead. Carlos?"

James was getting worried, every time he said the boy's name he would always come but know he isn't. He placed the contents in his hands down on the table and hurried to the living room; wasn't there. He then hurried over to the Latino's bedroom thinking that he was just sleeping but he wasn't there either. He looked up and down the hall way his room just across his and he wondered. Grabbing the doorknob he slid it and the door opened revealing the Latino curled up into a ball sleeping on his bed.

James smiled seeing that angelic face smile for once. This wasn't like the smile he would give nonchalantly but this was a proper smile. A smile of happiness. He sat beside the sleeping boy and placed a hand on his forehead, then to touch the raven black hair. The boy hummed at the touch and he stirred in his eyes opened up.

"It's okay, you can still sleep." James smiled.

"No I'm awake now it's okay." Carlos replied sitting up from the bed and leaning against the brunette. "Thank You."

"For what?"

"Everything, everything that you have done for me and my family. I'm sorry for going to your room nearly every night…"

"You know that it's fine, I'm okay with it."

Carlos smiled again before giving the godfather a hug and he stood up fixing the black hooded sweatshirt and his black jeans. "Thanks James, what's for dinner?"

James laughed before ushering him out of the room so he can change. "Chinese. Now go so I can change."

-x-x-x-

During dinner Carlos kept dropping hints that he wanted to go to the mall again. He made up several reasons. First he wanted to find a job at the mall, but James laughed in his face, he had the rights to laugh; Carlos has never in his whole life worked hard but James always made him work around the house with obvious protests however. The second idea was that he wanted to go shopping but then James wanted to go to see if he was going to the store again, so that didn't work.

Carlos bit his bottom lip trying to remain calm about the situation; he had told James that he really wants to go to the mall but for 'research'.

"Research?" James cocked an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, you know about the…um…credibility of a shopping mall." He mentally kicked himself in the head. He was just hoping that James might be dumb enough to fall for it.

"Okay then." James agreed shocking Carlos.

"W-wait really?" Carlos said jumping up from his seat.

"Yeah, I need to do some work anyway you know with the company…" James had started but Carlos was waiting from something else. "…but you must go to the store I checked yesterday. You know the one?"

There it was, he was going to be tied down to _**that**_ store. He sighed but then nodded. At least maybe he can phone Logan and they can have lunch together. "Fine."

Carlos then excused himself from the table and left for his room. He was slightly annoyed at the decision but then he was going to see that boy again.

-x-x-x-

Carlos woke up with a bright smile on his face memories of the days before being pushed to the back of his mind as he got up and went to the shower. When he got out he noticed that James was already gone to work and that he left breakfast for him to eat. The note was stuck to the plate which stated that he won't be home till ten at night.

Carlos gave another smile as he sat down and stuffed his face with pancakes. He love pancakes, the sweet taste of the food along with the butter and syrup was heavenly to his taste buds. After the food was cleaned from his plate he picked up his phone from his room and put on the brand new black hi-tops he bought yesterday, then literally ran outside towards the mall. It was eleven when he left so he should arrive there by half eleven. Carlos opted to walk trying to 'break in' his new shoes.

When he arrived he was out of breath, he couldn't help it; a mad dog was chasing after him after he looked at it differently. He entered the huge shopping mall and walked into the shop James said to use as a check point.

"Ahh Mr. Garcia!" The woman from yesterday called out. "Mr. Diamond said you were coming, he said you will be on your best behaviour?"

Carlos nodded still flinching at the fact that the woman called him 'Mr.' He flashed her a smile before turning with his heel,

"Okay thanks I'll be going now to do my research." he said as he exited the store the woman was confused that he never stayed.

Carlos walked out slowly and once he was outside he ran as fast as he could to the café opposite the shoe store. Once inside the Latino sat down by the big windows and pulled out his phone and sent out a text for Logan to meet him in the café in half an hour.

**-half an hour later-**

Carlos stirred the coffee inside the mug, he hated coffee just because it tasted bitter. This was the third time he ordered the sae beverage making the bill to James Diamond. He never drank it though. His eyes kept flickering between the swirling froth of brown and the door of the café. Hoping that Logan didn't stood hm up. With anther flick to the doorway he immediately saw the brunette smiling as he saw Carlos too.

Logan saw Carlos and the way he smiled at him, he gave a sideway smile as he made his way to the tanned boy.

"Hey Carlos right?"

"Yeah that's me. Logan?"

The brunette blushed as he heard Carlos say his name taking a seat directly opposite him. The only thing in his face a plastered smile seeing those big brown eyes again.

"So is this like our first date." Carlos teased out as he pushed the coffee cup aside and plopped two elbows on the table and leaned his chin on the cup of his hands to further stare at Logan.

Logan scratched the back of his head, he didn't count this as a first date because he was on his lunch break but just staring into those eyes and his whole face just made him forget about everything else. He just blushed deeper and nodded. "I g-guess."

"Why are you so nervous?" Carlos giggled before reaching to grab a solitary hand on the table, making the brunette take it away in shock but then placed it back.

"I-I haven't been on a proper date before."

"Really?" Carlos raised an eyebrow making the other tense up blush never leaving the boy. "Because I have never been on a date before…"

Logan relaxed as Carlos confessed that he has never been on a date either. He smiled his blush leaving into just a tint of pink against his pale face now.

"Well I guess this is a=our first date." Logan said as he held onto Carlos' hands.

"And it will be the last."

Carlos and Logan tensed and looked at a tall brunette, hands both at hips his face glaring at the other brunette. Then his eyes looked at the Latino.

Carlos looked into the angry hazel eyes and looked away, sliding his hands out of Logan's grasp and standing up. "L-look Jam-"

"Save it Carlos, did you really think I was that stupid to think that you wouldn't go here." James cut off the Latino and grabbing his wrist dragging him away from the café. Carlos didn't protest, he knew it was a risk doing this with Logan but he couldn't help seeing the pale boy again.

-x-x-x-

The car ride home was silent, Carlos was moping quietly. James ignoring the sad boy as he turned the key of the apartment door and walked in Carlos slowly following him. James headed for his office whilst Carlos to his room; he got grounded.

Slamming the door, a little to loudly, Carlos leaned against the hardwood hands on his face as he thought about Logan. The way he smiled, the way he spoke, the way his face blushed as he was being spoken to. He sighed then jolted up when he heard a knocking at his door.

Carlos moved back as he opened the door revealing James' sad expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you dating other people." He said sternly trying not to make eye contact with Carlos. "Not till I properly got to know the person, okay?"

There was a glint in Carlos' eyes. Sure Logan would have to face James; the toughest of all critics. But it would be worth it. "Should I go phone him then?"

"What? So soon?" James said a slight shock impression as he saw the Latino nod his head.

"Why not?" Carlos said already looking for the number in his contact list on his phone. He found it and tapped it hearing it ring.

His heart was raising, both the two were, as the phone rang.

"H-Hello?" The boy stuttered the greeting.

"Hey Logan it's Carlos. James wants to meet you and get to know you."

"W-What!?" Logan was shocked as he heard the giggling from the other side. "But Why?"

"So we can date. He doesn't trust people he doesn't know." Carlos said looking at James, there was a tint of red appearing on his skin. He smiled as James looked away hands in pockets. "How soon can you get here?"

"Are you that eager?" Logan tried to tease Carlos. Carlos bit his lip trying to stop his lust. "I can try after work which is in an hour. Can you wait then?"

"T-that's fine. I'll send you a text of my address and I'll see you then." Carlos said a tint appearing on himself.

James raised an eyebrow as he walked closer to Carlos, the blush disappearing on his face as he looked at the boy hanging up the phone sending a text then chucking it on the bed. "Well?"

"He's coming in an hour. Quick go cook something!" Carlos said ushering him to the kitchen.

James smiled, though he was a bit sceptical about this Logan person Carlos so much desired. He shook his head from the thought and focused on trying to cook something. He remembered there was pasta and some sauce so he guessed what food he was going to cook.

An hour of Carlos anxiously walking up an down the hallway later there was a knock on the main door. James was about to open the door before he was pushed to the ground by the Latino. He gave a shake of his head but he didn't mind.

The Latino opened the door and he saw that beautiful face Logan possessed. His smiled appeared instantly and he hugged the boy who was now shocked at the hug but he didn't fight it and just hug back. He stopped when he saw James glaring back at him. He pushed the confused Latino away and held out his hand for James to shake.

"H-hello s-sir." He was nervous waiting for James to shake his hands.

The taller brunette was reluctant before he shook the hand, he felt the sweaty palm was mixing with his own. He cringed before nodding before taking his hand away and welcoming the boy into the apartment. Carlos following as he tried to hold Logan's hand but failed then he looked at Logan's worried expression and he immediately understood.

Carlos directed both the pair to sit down on the cream sofa. The Latino then moved to the direction of the kitchen. James was now sitting on a big arm chair hands folded staring directly at Logan. The pale boy was trying to divert his eyes elsewhere as he didn't want to stare at the scary, hazel eyes.

"So…" James started seeing the other boy jump as he spoke. "…How old are you?"

"Um…I'm twenty one…sir." He stammered his whole body shaking and sweating with fear.

"Right. How about your education?"

"Third year in a college course sir." Logan was starting to relax.

"Okay. What's your aim with Carlos? Do you love him?"

Logan tensed up again. He heard the 'L' word to quickly and now he was sweating more than ever. He tried to say something but he just couldn't speak.

"James I think the sauce is ready!" Carlos shouted from the kitchen and James hurried over to the kitchen before nodding for Logan to follow.

-x-x-x-

The dinner table was quiet. Logan was eating silently while Carlos wolfed down his food. James finished first standing up and picking up his plate placing it in the sink. He then dragged Carlos away from the table.

"What is it?" Carlos said slightly annoyed at the sudden change. "I was still eating and enjoying my time with Logie."

"Logie? Anyway okay he seems like a nice boy and all I guess its ok-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Carlos cut him off before hugging him, spaghetti sauce rubbed on James' shirt. "Sorry."

James shook his head but smiled before saying good night and no funny businesses allowed.

Carlos nodded smiling even wider before he rushed back to the kitchen looking at the confused pale boy.

"What happened?" He asked. "Can I start dating you now?"

Carlos nodded before approaching him and sitting on his lap hugging the boy. "Yes you can, so I guess we're boyfriends now?"

Logan was tensing up as he felt Carlos' ass rub against his hips. He tried to think of something else. Carlos was teasing him so hard, till he turned hard. "Carlos please stop…"

Carlos pouted but agreed because it was far too soon for the two be doing this. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Logan smiled as he tried to hide the erection he was feeling right now against his tight jeans. "I think I should go…"

"Wait." Carlos said as he grabbed Logan's wrist. "When can we go out again?"

Logan looked into those eyes again, there was always a sense of calmness with them as he continued his smile. "Tomorrow, I'll ask James if I can pick you up tomorrow."

Carlos smiled. His new boyfriend will pick him up tomorrow, he was already excited. He leaned closer giving a kiss on the pale boy's cheeks. Logan held onto his cheek blood rushing to his pale face making him blush. Carlos pulled on his wrist as he directed the awestruck boy to the front door.

"See you tomorrow." Carlos said before giving Logan a warm embrace.

The pale boy nodded as he hugged back Carlos and kissed the Latino on the cheeks as well seeing him blush like him. Carlos was stunned as he held on to his own cheeks and he waved Logan good bye and closed the door.

-x-x-x-

Carlos was waiting in the living room. He was wearing a stripy grey and black hoody with a black t-shirt underneath along with his dark blue jeans with the black hi-tops. He was nervous; Logan said that he would pick him up at eight but now it's half past that. He sat down after pacing to fro the hallway and living room. James had a last minute meeting and headed out. He said he wouldn't be back till tomorrow morning.

The doorbell rang and Carlos was at the door within a flash. He opened it and quickly hugging the person that was there. Logan smiled as he was hugged and he hugged back.

"You're late." Carlos frowned after the quick hug.

"Y-yeah. Sorry it's traffic." Logan said rubbing the back of his head. "Ready to go?"

The Latino nodded and held onto Logan's hand and closed the door locking it with the key and dragging the pale boy outside the apartment complex, the cold air chilling both their bones. "Wow it's really cold."

Logan smiled. "Maybe I should give you another hug."

Carlos smiled before he let Logan embrace him again this time it was longer and warmer than the first one. The hug was finished before they started walking down to Carlos' parents truck; well it was his now.

The traffic has now died down and Carlos parked the car by the diner he was at on his birthday. The memories flooding into his mind again before he faked a smile at Logan. Logan smiled back not knowing what was wrong with the Latino. Carlos and Logan both exited the truck and they went inside the diner and sat down by the exact same booth; the one near the end by the windows.

"It always smells good here." Logan smiled and he saw Carlos raise a questionable eyebrow. "I-I used to work here."

Carlos nodded his head with understanding he smiled as he saw that blush again. It was one of his cute features that drove Carlos near to insanity. "How long did you work here?"

"When I was in my first year of college."

"Oh. Why did you quit?" Carlos asked and he saw Logan turn away from him. "Logie. I'm sorry I didn't meant to…"

"It's okay. I got fired but the still allow me to comeback, as a customer."

"Well I'm really sorry, why don't we order? My treat." Carlos said as he reached out to grab Logan's left hand wit his, shaking it to reassure the pale boy.

Logan smiled before taking his hands off Carlos and both of them looked at the menu. Carlos waved for the waitress to come over. She looked at Carlos with a smile but she didn't see Logan.

"Yeah I'll have the cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake please." Carlos said. "Hey Logie what do you want?"

"Um…I'll have the same as you…" Logan said putting the menu down and he saw the girl taking the order.

"Logan?" She said before coming closer to the boy who instantly looked away from the girl. "Oh. My. God. I thought I will never see you again!"

The girl moved to hug the boy but he quickly pushed her away Carlos seeing there was a pout on her face. "Hey. what's happening?"

The girl turned around to face Carlos. "I'll get your food first."

The waitress walked away, or rather it looked like she skipped away. Leaving an embarrassed boy with a confused boyfriend. "Hey Logan who was that?"

"That was Camille." Logan sighed as he looked at Carlos again. "She is my best friend but we hardly talk anymore not since…"

"What is it?" Carlos said before he saw Camille approach the booth again. She placed the tray of fries on the table along with the chocolate milkshakes.

She then sat beside Carlos instead of Logan, Carlos moving closer to the window. He didn't mind it was Logan's friend.

"Your burgers will come in later." She chirped before eyeing Carlos. "You're cute. Logan has a cute taste."

Carlos blushed at the comment before looking at Logan. He was trying to not be angry at the disruption and the comment. Carlos held his hands again reassuring the boy. The pale boy sighed before looking at Camille then at Carlos.

"What do you want?" The cold voice hit Camille before she looked at Logan hurt.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened. You never gave me a chance to." She said frowning now. "I broke up with-"

"Okay I accept your apology. I don't really need to know him or hear his name again." Logan said before closing his eyes one more time. "I'm just here on a date with my boyfriend."

Carlos blushed once more as he heard Camille give an 'aww' and she stood up from the booth. "I'll leave you to it then. He's a real nice guy…um…"

"Carlos."

"Oooh an even cuter name." She chirped before going back to the counter and grabbing the two cheeseburgers and going back to the two. She placed it on their table and smiled then walked away.

"She seems nice." Carlos said before taking a fry and putting the crispy food in his moth.

"She's just annoying." Logan said again before smiling at Carlos eating, even the way he eats is beautiful.

Carlos took the burger from the tray and started eating it. Ketchup was splotched across his face after one bite. This made the other boy laugh and in turn made Carlos laughed as well.

Logan thought of a way to get rid of the ketchup on his boyfriend's face. He leaned closer to till their foreheads clashed, then he licked the ketchup of his cheeks and then to his lips before kissing the Latino. "There all gone."

Carlos was heating up before he took a proper napkin and wiped his flushed face then placed more ketchup on his lips again. "You missed a spot."

The other boy curled his lips into another smile and leaned closer again and kissed the Latino. His tongue swiping at the bottom lip for access and it was granted. He slipped his tongue in trying to explore the cavern. They stopped for air, Carlos and Logan both out of breath.

"Thanks for that." Carlos said smiling.

-x-x-x-

Carlos approached the door before opening it and walking inside followed by Logan. There was no one home as expected. Logan wrapped an arm around Carlos before he kissed the back of his neck. Carlos sighed before he turned around and kissed the boy fully on the lips. His tongue exploring the other's lips before they both opened and tongues wrestled each other's then Carlos moaned out and Logan swallowed it with pleasure.

"Lets move to the bedroom." Carlos moaned out whilst Logan peppered his neck with kisses.

Logan stopped then got dragged away by Carlos into his bedroom. Once the door closed Carlos disposed of his shirt revealing a smooth tanned body. His pronounced abs and big pectorals showing the rounded nipples.

Logan's mouth watered before he attacked the Latino's body. Carlos threw his head back and gave out a long moan. Carlos felt his nipple becoming wet and he looked down and saw those eyes; looking straight back at him whilst the pale boy swirled his tongue around the little nub before he blew into it making it as hard as a rock. He then moved into the next one doing the same thing.

Carlos just kept moaning. He was in overload and his pants became tighter every time something good happened. Pulling up the boy so he can be face to face he attacked the dimples forming on the boy's cheeks as he smiled. He then moved back to his lips kissing deeper and deeper. Carlos tugged on the hem of Logan's shirt pulling it up as he rubbed the slim but toned pale body. Another moan moved out from Carlos' lips as he took off the shirt chucking it with his. They broke apart Carlos pushing Logan at the edge of his bed.

Logan landed softly on the bed his eyes never leaving the beautiful tanned skin of the Latino. He watched as he straddled his stomach and bending over to peck his lips before his lips attached themselves so his neck. The pale boy gave out soft sighs and the occasional moans watching the Latino go down past the hardened nipples and onto his stomach before he stopped by his hips.

"W-what's wrong?" Logan asked biting his bottom lip to look at his boyfriend.

Carlos only responded by gripping onto the crotch of the pale boy eliciting a long moan from the said boy. He involuntarily thrust up to the touch wanting more friction. Carlos chuckled before he unbuttoned the jeans and pulled it down leaving the clothed member a wet patch to where the head was. Carlos hummed before kissing the throbbing member getting another thrust up.

"C-Carlos please…" Logan said but failed to say anything else when cold air hit against his heated cock.

"How bad do you want it?" Carlos teased licking the underside of the cock making the pale boy crazy.

"Very…" The other boy just sighed before moaning as he felt Carlos' warm mouth engulf him whole finding it hard to not just thrust in and out.

Carlos closed his eyes as he engulfed the member down his throat, his gag reflex not working as he swallowed the boy whole. He then started bobbing up and down licking around the head every time he went up tasting all the pre-cum. He moaned at the taste resonating around the pale boy's cock making the other moan and accidentally thrust up. Carlos didn't mind he just welcomed it before pulling out with a 'pop' and used his hands to pump the member.

"I'm ready…for you." Carlos finally decided then stood up removing his own jeans and boxers revealing his own cock, Logan was shocked seeing the leaking member.

Logan just smiled before standing to kiss the Latino again, both their members rubbing against each others and both moaned making the kissing more intense. They finally broke up for air Logan cupping his hands on Carlos' cheeks before giving another kiss to his lips. "Are you sure you're ready? This is your first time."

"Just be gentle." Carlos said his innocent eyes were gorgeous making the pale boy smile before he directed Carlos to bend over at his bed.

Logan started licking his fingers making sure they were wet enough for his boyfriend's twitching pink hole. After a few seconds he inserted the first digit within the boy making the Latino scream with pain and pleasure causing the other boy to stop a worried look upon his face.

"I'm fine. Just keep going." Carlos said panting heavily whilst the intrusion was inside of him.

Logan continued till he was knuckle deep in the tight hole, he then placed another digit making a scissoring motion inside the hole. Carlos just kept on moaning, the pain being pushed aside by the intense pleasure he was feeling. Logan was groaning at the moans his boyfriend was giving before he felt the hole close tightly against his fingers; Logan smiling as he found the sweet bundle of nerves.

"Oh Logie I need you now!" Carlos moaned as he felt the intense wash of pleasure then whimpering as Logan removed his fingers.

"I'll be gentle okay?" Logan said before spitting on his hand lathering up his leaking, aching member. He saw the other boy nod before he aimed for the wet hole.

Logan moaned as he was pushing inside the tight hole, Carlos grunting at the pain of being stretched by the thick cock Logan possessed. Logan gripped Carlos' hips then kissed along his back trying to relax the Latino in pain. Once relaxed Logan can feel himself sliding in. he was fully seated and both were already panting more heavily from before.

Logan was waiting for a sign to see if Carlos was ready. He then felt Carlos pushing back against his member; that's when Logan knew. He gripped onto Carlos' hands before moving back till the tip of the cock was the only thing inside the Latino and he snapped back fast, moaning at an instance. Carlos also moaned raising his head to cry it out to the heavens.

Logan kept pounding the boy bending over so he can kiss Carlos' neck and back then standing back up pulling Carlos up with him to hit at a different angle. He then heard the Latino moaned loudly.

"There! Logie Again!" He cried out.

Logan complied before thrusting up to the bundle of nerves with the tip of his cock. Each hit made Carlos' moan louder and louder before he turned his head around to kiss Logan and the boy kissed back.

Logan reached down from Carlos' chest to the boy's aching member and started to pump it. Moaning and groaning Carlos closed his eyes feeling a weird feeling from within his stomach before he gasped; streams of white liquid flew across the sheets on the bed. The boy clamped down on Logan's own member.

"F-fuck! C-Carlos…you're so tight!" Logan shouted before pushing one last time hitting that sweet spot before cumming himself painting the Latino's insides white. Logan panted heavily his breath hitting the Latino's back and he can tell that Carlos' was feeling the same.

"Why. Don't. We. Lie. Down?" Carlos panted and Logan happily nodded lying down on the bed with Carlos not caring about the sticky white liquid from Carlos' previous spurt.

After coming down from their high Carlos looked into Logan's chocolate brown eyes, his face smiling making the Latino smile back. "I-I love you."

"I love you too." Logan said not a hint of shock in his face when Carlos said it.

Carlos smiled before leaning over and kissing his boyfriend on the lips shortly before leaning against his chest closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Logan kissed the boy's soft black hair before doing the same thing.

Carlos smiling in his sleep mentally thanking James inside his dreams for taking him out to the mall.

* * *

_**Curios here but would you like a sequel? if yes please tell me. If no why not? I have a real good idea. It's going to be a multichap one with Kames and Cargan but probably mostly Kames.**_


End file.
